Saving Bella Series: Savior
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: This is the story of how Emmett saves Bella from a life on the streets and they become mated. Some daddy kink. M for a reason. Em X B DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: This story is very new and something that I have been thinking about doing for a long time. Most of this story will be Emmett's point of view. <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Summary Preface: **

I was walking home from a walk.

Living with three pairs of mated vampires was hard. I was used to being alone by now but sometimes when I can hear all three of them going at it, it is not only slightly disturbing but it reminds me of how alone I truly am. I mean I love my brother, my sister and my parents but dang! I was always the 7th wheel.

I rented a small apartment where I went for a few days at a time. That is where I was coming from now.

It is my sanctuary, where I can be alone without being reminded of it with the sorrow filled looks and the sounds of love coming from those around me. I hated hearing my father and brothers purr for their mate.

I hated not having someone to purr for. I am physically 21 years old but I'm really 81 years old. I have never purred, not once in my life.

As I turned onto a rough street I heard a small cry. I stopped looking for the source. It was a girl or a tinny women maybe, she was curled up in a tight ball.

She clutched her knees closer to her as she heard me approach. I dropped a twenty in front of her continuing on my way.

I had not gone more than five steps when I heard her steps coming after me.

"Sir, you dropped this," she said handing me back my twenty dollar bill.

I looked at her shocked as I tried to process what this young beautiful girl had just done, I saw five drunken guys coming up the block.

I could smell the testosterone and I could see them eying her tiny frame.

I quickly pulled her into me. She froze, "shh, please I don't want them to hurt you." I whispered as I hugged her keeping an eye on the men who frowned and crossed the street.

After they were out of sight I pulled back from her but I found that she had fallen asleep in my embrace.

Poor thing, I decided then and there that I would take her to my apartment and make sure she was okay.

I picked her up surprised to find that she barely weighed 85 pounds.

She was warm, compared to me, very wonderfully warm.

I carried her back to my apartment and lay her down on my king sized bed. I ordered a pizza, some Chinese, and some Mexican. All of the food was being delivered.

I went to watch the girl who had made me feel not so alone, it was for a second or a little while but she made me feel not alone.

I paid for the take out while I waited for my girl to awaken.

Finally at around eight in the morning and after 12 hours of sleep she woke up.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Please Review!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This story will be 4 chapters long. I do not believe that there will be a sequel. Like I said in the summery there will be some Daddy kink. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>:**

**EMPOV**

As she opened her eyes I saw her beautiful chocolate orbs fill with fear.

I stepped back and pressed my back against the door frame. "Please do not be afraid." I was almost whimpering. I don't want her to be afraid of me.

She looked at me confused, "How, how did I get here?"

"You were trying to give me back some money I had dropped and I saw some drunken men coming up the street. They … they were looking at you and I didn't want them to hurt you so I hugged you. When they were out of sight I pulled back and you were asleep. I couldn't leave you there. What if they came back? You could have been hurt. So I brought you here. This is where I live." I explained.

She looked up at me, "Thank you." Then she smiled and my entire world shifted. I felt something pulling me towards her. But I didn't want to frighten her so I stayed where I was.

"You are welcome. Are you hungry?" I asked needing to step out if only for a second.

She nodded her eyes shining with happiness at the thought of food.

I walked out of the room, the pull was getting painful. I got a little bit of everything I had ordered and put it on a tray for her.

The pull was making it harder to breath.

I entered the room only to find the girl trying to breath and clutching her body in pain. I quickly set the tray down on the bedside table and tried to calm her.

She clung to me and then as though she had been drowning she took a big breath, suddenly able to breathe.

The pain I had been in also disappeared. The pull was not gone put is no longer hurt.

She held onto me as her breathing evened out.

"Are you okay?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face.

She nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I…I know what you are."

I froze, "Wh …what?" How could that be?

"I know you are a vampire. I know you won't hurt me and I know you eat animals." She said as she opened her eyes again.

"How do you know?" I asked gently.

She looked down at her lap but I caught a glimmer of pain in her eyes.

"I know about vampires because you're not the first one I see. Wh...when I was five I ran away from my foster home and hid in a warehouse in an abandoned neighborhood. Some vampires decided it was a good time to have some form of meeting. I am glad they didn't notice me. It may have been the pile of rotten fish lying next to me. They were talking about moving on so humans wouldn't get suspicious. One said he wanted to try and live the vegetarian style. He said he wanted golden eyes. They left after about 20 minutes. I left after another hour or so. When I was put into a new house I started doing research." She said looking at me.

I smiled, "I'm glad you do. That way I don't have to lie to you. Like I said before, this is where I live, but only sometimes. I am usually with my family. However, they are all mated and I feel like a 7th wheel, so that's why I come here from time to time."

She smiled timidly, "Family? What do you mean by mated?"

Well there is no time like the present. "I will tell you anything you want to know. But it needs to go both ways. I want to know everything about you."

She nodded, "Of course. I would expect nothing less."

I realized I was still holding her but she needed to eat so I set her down in the center of the bed and but the tray of food on her lap. "You eat while I talk." The slight pain from the pull returned as soon as I let her go.

I sat next to her but because of my size I barely fit. She giggled and scooted over, but not much. I chuckled as I set my arm around her. "Is this okay?" I asked quietly.

She nodded as a beautiful blush covered her cheeks. "Well My family consists of my Dad, Carlisle. He is a doctor with a huge heart and is over 300 years old. My mother, Esme, she is loving and caring and loves architecture and interior design. Then there are my brothers Edward and Jasper. Edward can read minds and is the fastest in the family. Jasper is an empath who can manipulate and control emotions, but he has known a lot of pain. He used to be on the regular diet and was brought into vampirism in a different setting then the rest of us. Then there are also my sisters Rosalie and Alice. Rose loves cars and is Edward's wife. Alice is an energizer bunny on crack that can see the future and is Jasper's wife. They are all mated pairs."

She held up her hand to stop me, "Real quick recap. Carlisle and Esme are your parents. Edward, Rose, Japer and Alice are your brothers and sister. The three pairs are mated and three of your siblings have special abilities."

I nodded and she smiled that world changing smile. "They are mated which means that they are soul mates. They are bound." I sighed knowing I would have to explain to her what I had felt when she smiled up at me. So far she had taken everything well. "When a vampire finds their mate, they find their soul mate. It is by fate that we find true love. From the moment we find our mate until the end of our existence, it is painful to be away from our mates. At first it is more painful, but with time it becomes tolerable. When we make love to our mates we are eternally bound. Our souls merge and we unlock unknown strengths. As a bounded couple we…need to be near out mates."

I sighed as I got up to move the now empty tray from her lap. The pull did not become painful this time. I sat back down next to her. She smiled shyly as she took my hand and set it around her shoulders. I smiled at her, letting my dimples make an appearance for the first time in almost 60 years. Her breath caught as I continued to explain, "As vampires we are more primal. Males have a strong sense of protection and when we mate that instinct to protect intensifies. My brothers say it does so 10 fold. But I don't know I am not mated or bound to any vampire. A way to know if you have truly found your soul mate is if you purr. Vampires only purr for their mates, especially after they are bound. Does that answer your questions."

She nodded, but then stopped, "What is your name?"

I smiled down at her, "My name is Emmett Dale Cullen. I was turned when I was 21 and am 81 years old. And you are"

She blushed slightly, "I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I'm 19 and I guess it's my turn to tell you about my family."

19! But she is so tiny. I am easily twice or almost three times her size. Heck I could probably wrap my hand around her waist with little trouble.

"Only if you want to tell me," I said not wanting her to feel pressured.

She nodded, "I don't have a last name. When I was a newborn baby I was dropped off at a hospital. I was in the system until I turned 18. A year ago they gave me $500.00 dollars and kicked me out into the street. I was able to save some money while in the system so I had that and up until about five months ago I was able to survive. I had little food but I was good. But I ran out of money and lost my job. So I have been living on the streets and last night you found me. And that is my story."

She had tears running down her face. I wanted to comfort her. I don't want her to be sad. I pulled her close to me and hugged her. Like before she clung to me. Fisting her hands in my shirt and trying to pull me closer. I cocooned her tiny body in mine and rocked her gently. I felt and heard odd sounds leave me as I tried to comfort her.

She looked up at me with wide eyes the tears stopping in their tracks. "You...you…"

"What is it Bella?" I asked concerned.

"You purred…" she stated looking into my eyes.

I stopped rocking her, "What?"

"You just purred. But you said vampires only purr for their mates." She said still holding onto my shirt tightly.

I was frozen still…the sounds! They were purrs. The pain with the pull! "You…you are my mate! The pull, did you feel it?"

She nodded, "It hurt when you were away from me…"

"It hurt me to Bella. I felt this pull towards you but I had no idea what it was…when you smiled it made me like my entire world shifted but I thought you were just meant to be a part of my family or something… and I hated seeing you upset I didn't want you to be sad…" I stopped talking and just looked into her eyes searching for something…

As she raised her tiny hand and rested it against my cheek I found it…love. I leaned in slowly and kissed her chastely.

I felt magnificent.

I pulled back to find her smiling so beautifully, that I purred once more. I smiled as I pulled her back into my chest tightly. She snuggled into me and laid her head under my chin. "When you hugged me in the street, I didn't feel alone. For the first time in 19 years I felt hope."

I purred for her, "You know the money you were trying to return?" she nodded into my chest, "I was trying to discreetly help you out."

"Really?" she asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I purred for her again, "Yes my Bella. I wanted to help you even before I knew you."

She snuggled deeper into my embrace, still holding on to my shirt with all her might. I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry baby, when you awaken I will be here. I will not be letting you out of my sight for a long time."

She fell asleep shortly after, mumbling my name.

When she became restless I purred for her. She calmed quickly.

I found that she talked in her sleep. Mostly she said my name. It made me so happy.

When she awoke at around 7 a.m. I kissed her forehead as she blushed.

"Um, I need to use the restroom Emmy." She said shyly.

I smiled at her, "Not a problem my lovely Bella."

I got up with her cradled in my arms, she is so small. I walked over to the bathroom while she played with my hair and I purred for her. I set her on the floor gently, making sure she could stand. "I will be right outside the door if you need me." She nodded as I closed the door.

After a few minutes she opened it but went back over to the sink. "Is it okay if I borrow a tooth brush?"

I nodded, "There is a new one in the cabinet, and if you need anything else please tell me and I will get it for you."

She blushed, "Um, maybe some more food."

I nodded but as I stepped away from her I saw fear in her eyes. "What is it Bells?"

She looked down at the floor for a second before looking up into my eyes, "It hurts when you're away from me. Can we get me food together?"

I smiled and purred for her, "I will give you anything you want, and I would love to never leave your side."

She blushed, "Good, because I don't want you to leave my side."

I had her in my arm in an instant, "Do you mean that?" she nodded. I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wove her hands into my hair. I pressed her to me as tightly as I dared. We broke apart when she needed to breath but I continued to kiss her. I kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, her chin, her ears, her neck. I purred for her as I kissed her.

She held onto me and nuzzled into my neck, hugging me with all her strength.

"Baby, you need to eat," I whispered as I carried her into the kitchen.

"But I don't want to let you go." She said as her eyes filled with tears up.

"Please don't cry." I said kissing her temple. I rest my lips where I kissed her while I thought about how to give her food while not letting go of my beautiful Bella.

I smiled as I kissed her temple again, "Hold onto my neck and wrap your legs around my side." I helped her move, her tiny legs weren't able to wrap around me. I chuckled as I placed my left arm around her, holding her to me like one would a small child. She kissed my cheek as she blushed again.

I got out a plate from the cupboard and loaded it with the remaining Chinese food and put it in the microwave. I poured her a glass of soda and set it on the counter. When her food was ready I moved her so she could sit in my lap and eat while I held her.

When she finished eating we decided to go and buy her some new clothes. I got one of my sweaters and handed it to her. She happily pulled it over her head. It looked almost like a baggy dress on her.

I smiled as I look her hand in mine, and we walked three blocks to a store that sold clothes. I knew we only needed essentials, I would have to return to the family soon or they would get worried. But there was no way in hell I was leaving my lovely Bella behind.

I bought her what she wanted and she thanked me profoundly.

I told her that anything she wanted was hers. After complaining about me spending money for her I told her how much money I had acquired over the years, problem solved.

I kissed her constantly, but never pushed her for more. I knew she was still young and though we need to be together our relationship is still new.

We got back to the apartment, and I heated up some pizza for Bella. I know that when we return to the family there will be plenty of food because we always buy it for appearances.

"Bella, tomorrow we have to go back to my family. I was on my way back when I found you baby. If I don't go back tomorrow they will get worried. Is it okay with you if we go with my family tomorrow? I…I can't leave you, but if you need time I'll figure something out." I wanted to get back to my family but if she wasn't ready I wouldn't make her.

"Emmy, I want to meet your family. I…" tears filled her eyes as she spoke, "I want them to be my family to."

I pulled her back into my arms and purred for her. I carried her to the bedroom and lay with her under me, keeping my weight off of her but still keeping my body pressed to hers.

"Then tomorrow we will go home." I said as I purred for her until she let sleep overtake her.

Having her in my arms felt wonderful, but I have to admit going back to the family made me anxious.

I knew that there were three males in my family and the urge to keep them the hell away from my Bella was strong. It is my job to protect her. But I also knew my family would love her, plus I had to protect her, if the Volturi got wind about her knowledge on vampires they would want to kill her.

My Bella slept soundly all through the night. I kissed her periodically and each time I did she would smile and try to snuggle deeper into my embrace.

When she awoke at 8 a.m. I carried her to the bathroom again. Then when she a done dressing I was at her side once more.

She looked over at the sweater she had worn yesterday, "Can I wear your sweater again?"

I smiled, "Baby you can wear whatever you like. I already told you if it is worldly possible for me to get it for you, you can have anything." I kissed her lips lovingly then pulled the sweater over her head.

She smiled as I fixed her hair so that it wasn't in her way.

I kissed her forehead and then kissed most of her face. She giggled as I purred for her and chuckled along with her.

I locked up the apartment and pulled the back pack with her things onto my back.

She snuggled into my side as we began walking. It was a few blocks to the parking garage where I parked my car.

I kept my arm securely around her waist as we walked down the street.

When we got to the garage I waved at the guard and lead my Bella to my Jeep. She looked at my Jeep then looked over at me, "How am I supposed to get into this thing?"

I chuckled as I kissed her forehead, "I'll lift you up." I told her picking her up with one arm and then opening the door with the other.

I placed her gently into the seat and buckled her in. I ran around the car and got in. I immediately took her hand in mine. She took a deep breath as she got comfortable.

I kissed her on the lips again, but still chastely.

She smiled at me, "Thank you. I know you are going slow because of me and you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I have never had a boyfriend and now I found my soul mate. Thank you for your patience."

I looked at her incredulous, "You never had a boyfriend?" she shook her head, "How is that possible, you are exquisite!" She giggled. "But I won't complain, I am glad that I will be the only man in your life. Um…I want to ask, but if you are not comfortable you don't have to answer." I took a deep breath, "Have you ever made love to anyone?"

She blushed a bright, beautiful pink, "No, I have never even been kissed until I met you …ha...have you?"

"I have had many propositions but I never took them. I can't remember if I ever had sex when I was a human, but I can't be sure. I wish I was but I'm not. I'm sorry." I whimpered at the end. I truly wish I could remember if I had ever done anything while human.

She brought her hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. It calmed me so. She noticed this and reached for my hair. I purred for her, letting her know it was helping me.

After an hour's drive, at regular speed (because I didn't want to go home yet), we arrive at the house.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Well what do you think? Please Review!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

* * *

><p>I listened and found that everyone was home and Alice was freaking out about who knows what.<p>

I pulled Bella into my lap, she snuggled into me, "Stay by my side at all times. This is going to be very hard for me. My brothers and father seem like a threat, but rationally I know they aren't."

She nodded, "I'm right here Emmy, and I am not going anywhere."

I kissed her sweetly as I cradled her in my arms. She giggled but moved so that she had her legs wrapped around my side and her arms around my neck. She was smart, this way I had one arm free. I smiled a knowing smile at her. She giggled and kissed my temple.

I heard the family freeze before they all convened in the living room waiting for me and an explanation.

She nuzzled into my neck as I carried her up the stairs, onto the porch, and opened the door.

I walked toward the living room, tightening my hold on her waist slightly. My family was looking at us. Their eyes bugged out as they took us in. Carlisle took a step towards us and I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my throat.

He froze, as did everyone else except Bella.

"Emmy…" Bella chastised.

I looked over at her, she gave me a look that made me stop growling.

"Thank you," she said kissing my cheek and smiling.

I smiled at her, showing her my dimples.

She giggled and snuggled back into my neck. I looked back up at my family; they were all staring at us with their mouth wide open.

"If you don't close your mouth, flies are going to fly in." Bella said from my chest.

I chuckled as she giggled and they closed their mouths, having the decency to look remorseful.

I looked back at my Bella, kissing her forehead then turning towards my family, "This is my Isabella, but she prefers Bella."

"When did you meet?" Carlisle asked looking at us intently.

"Today is the third day that she is in my life. I found her while walking back to the Jeep." I turned to look at her silently asking permission to tell them.

She nodded, I smiled and kissed her lips this time.

"Mind if I sit down before I tell you guys the story?" I asked Carlisle.

He nodded, I looked at the couch. But my brothers and father were all over the place.

I whimpered and held Bella closer to me. She lifted her hand into my hair calming me, slightly.

I leaned into her touch. I took a deep breath before moving to kiss her again, "Thank you my lovely Bella."

She blushed as she moved her hand back around my neck.

"Can you guys move behind the girls?" I asked my brothers who were on the Lazy boy and the love seat. They looked confused but moved anyways. "Thanks," I said as I moved me and Bella onto the love seat. Carlisle made a move to sit in the lazy boy but it was to close so I growled lightly, "Please just…"

He nodded and moved to stand by my brothers behind the couch where my mother and sisters sat.

"I was walking back to the Jeep to come back home when I passed a girl curled up in a ball at the entrance of an ally." I smiled at the memory, "I dropped a twenty on the ground near her. After a few steps I heard her coming up behind me. She wanted to return the money I dropped…" and so I went telling them the story about what had happened. I kept most of the personal stuff to myself. After I finished telling them about the shopping I told them that I was keeping her as my mate and would turn her when she was ready, because I loved her.

They all looked doubt full.

"Can I ask why you growled at your father and asked Edward and Jasper to move?" Esme asked

"I don't like them being near her. It makes me anxious." I responded in a half growl.

"Emmy, I told you. I am right here. You are right next to me and nobody is going to hurt me. You protect me Emmy. They are your family and they won't hurt me. You told me that. Did you lie to me?" Bella asked

"NO! I would never lie to you!" I exclaimed pulling her into my lap.

She wove her fingers into my hair. "I know that Emmett, and you need to remember what you told me. You told me to ask you if I ever wanted anything right?" I nodded franticly nuzzling into her neck. "Then please, be calm and try to remember they are your family. You trust them and they won't hurt me or try to take me away from you."

I purred into her neck as I responded, "I'm sorry my lovely Bella. I promise to try harder."

She continued to play with my hair as she snuggled into me. "It's okay Emmy. I understand it is instinct. They probably do to."

I looked up at my family who once more looked bewildered.

"You just purred," Alice said in awe.

Bella giggled turning to face the family with her wonderful smile, "He does that a lot."

"But a vampires only purr when they find their mates," Rose added.

"That is why you feel threatened by us," Carlisle said.

Jasper tilted his head, "I can't see or feel your emotions,"

Edward looked at us in the same way, "I can't read their minds,"

Everyone looked towards Alice. "I can see glimpse of Emmett every now and then but then he disappears, but nothing on Bella."

Everyone now turned to look at my Bella who looked afraid. "Is something wrong with me Emmy?" she sounded close to tears.

"No I think that if you allow me to do some research we will find that you are a shield. Even as a human you already have a power. But may I ask why you have already decided to become one of us. It has not been long since you know the truth about us or about our kind at all." Carlisle asked.

I couldn't help it I growled, louder than I ever have with Bella around.

She shrieked and I stopped immediately, "Bella I'm sorry! It's just you could have been hurt!" She still looked afraid but instead of pulling away she clung to me like she had so many times before. I purred for her until her tears stopped. I knew her time in the system had not been pleasant we had talked about it more and she told me that most places just hit her…JUST!...but the last place she was at, the man their raped one of the other girls. That's when she ran away and found out about vampires.

"Thank you for caring for me Emmett," she mumbled into my chest. "Thank you for finding me Emmy, I don't know how much longer I would have survived without you."

I held her tightly as I rocked her gently and purred for her. I held her for an hour until she calmed down. After that I carried her to the bathroom and then the kitchen. I made her a sandwich, one handed of course and then carried her and her sandwich back to the living room.

The others had stayed there waiting for our return.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you Bella?" Carlisle asked as he eyed her size.

"I'm 19," she stated between bites.

He looked shocked as he went into doctor mode, "How much do you weigh?"

She shrugged, so I responded, "86 pounds, she gained a pound since I found her." My voice was gruff and Bella noticed. She was about to apologize, "Don't even love, you did the best you could."

Carlisle looked alarmed, "How tall are you exactly?"

She looked up at me looking for an answer, "She is 4 ft 11 inches." I answered nuzzling her neck.

Carlisle stared at her for a moment, "Once you are settled in I would like to run some tests and make sure that you are healthy. Um…I would suggest that the…um...that you two refrain from …strenuous…"

Oh hell no, he wasn't going there. "STOP! What Bella and I do or don't do behind closed doors is none of your dam business. Plus who the hell do you think I am? We barely met. We may love each other but we are NOT rushing into anything."

Everyone looked stunned at the revelation.

"You haven't finished the mating process?" Carlisle asked after a moment.

I huffed and shook my head. Bella hid into my chest.

"But you two are so…attuned to each other." Esme said.

"Could…no…she is a human…" Carlisle mumbled, deep in thought.

I growled, "Who the fuck gives a dam if she is human. I love her and I will never leave her!"

Bella cringed into me. The others looked at Carlisle waiting for him to refute.

"What…no…I …I was thinking about something that Aro has been looking for since anyone can remember. It is said that all vampires can find their mates. But some find their _g__uarigione_ _dell'anima_ it means healing soul. What did you feel when she smiled at you the first time?" Carlisle asked.

"I felt like my entire world shifted." I answered as I purred for my Bella.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"When I was away from her it was almost unbearably painful. When I returned she…she was clutching her body in pain. It was hard for me to breath and she seemed to be suffocating." I answered.

He nodded, "I think you may have found your _g__uarigione_ _dell'anima. _Your symptoms sound correct."

I heard Bella's breathing change and I couldn't help but smile, "If you will all excuse me it seems that my lovely Bella fell asleep."

I carried her up to my room and dropped the backpack onto the floor. I pulled the sweater off of her and then pulled her under the sheets of the bed with me.

She snuggled into me, but soon became restless. I tried purring for her but it wasn't working as well. I whimpered and held her slightly tighter. I purred and kissed her, she calmed a little more but still she was very restless.

I finally gave up and decided to wake my lovely Bella. She awoke with a start and immediately clung to me. I held her tightly.

I purred and kissed her while I ran my hand through her hair. This calmed her.

"I'm sorry but it was a nightmare. I could feel something trying to calm me but I was so afraid." She cried.

I rocked her gently, "Do you want to talk about it?" She shrugged. "I am here if you need me, my lovely Bella."

I heard my family stop their nightly activities as her cries became louder.

I whimpered for her as I held her tighter.

"I was back in the last home…the man, he was in my room. He used to watch me sleep. I was right there when he hurt her Emmett. She was in the bed right next to me while he raped her and I didn't do anything. I let him hurt her. I…I…oh Emmett I should have done something I should have helped her. He beat her. He raped and beat her and I was not 10 ft away and did nothing!" she was crying and almost yelling. I could see the pain in her face as she clung to me.

I shook my head "No you did not do anything because you knew that if you did do something then you could have been hurt. I know this will sound awful but I am so glad that you did nothing." She looked up at me shocked. "He hurt her in that way, and not you. For that I will always be thankful. Because he hurt her you ran away. Because you ran away you ended up in that ally where I found you. For that I will always be thankful. I am thankful that through the years in the system you were not hurt. I am glad I found you and I will always protect you." I told her as I looked into her eyes.

The entire family was listening the women were sobbing a tearless cry. The guys were seething and I could hear them pacing trying to control their tempers. It has always been a rule for everyone in my family; if we see someone in need of help, we help them. Any women in such a desperate situation should receive help.

I took hours for my Bella to calm down finally falling asleep again.

Soon the sun came out and was quickly covered by rain clouds. Bella awoke after a few hours. She had slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

She was still snuggled into my chest as she awoke. She looked up towards me and I looked back down at her, "I love you baby." I whispered gently but so full of love. She smiled up at me and kissed my jaw. I chuckled and rubbed her back, "Do you want to change or take a shower?"

She nodded, "Yes please…but I don't know where my bag is and I really don't think I can be away from you right now." She had tears building up in her eyes.

I kissed her forehead and sighed, "If it is alright with you, I can stay in the bathroom with you. I promise to face the wall the entire time, but I don't think I can have a wall or door between us right now either."

I picked up her bag and carried her into the bathroom. I turned to face the wall and stood there while I heard the water turn on, and as she showered I did not turn from the wall. When she turned off the water I heard her clothes rustling and then I felt her arms try and circle around my waist. She couldn't close her arms around me. I chuckled and turned around. I lifted her up into my arms as cradled her to me. She giggled as I tickled her.

I carried her down stairs after she pulled on my sweater and I changed my clothes at vampire speed.

Esme had already made pancakes. My lovely girl ate happily while in my lap.

After she ate I carried her back into the living room where my brothers and sisters were waiting. Esme had followed us in.

Bella curled into me and as we looked at me family I knew that they understood.

"We have some questions…" Carlisle began turning towards Bella.

She looked towards him and nodded, "I thought you might. Can I choose not to answer certain questions?" she asked shyly.

I growled, "No one will be forcing you to answer anything and if they pressure you or try to pressure you into answering you and I will be leaving."

She ran her hands through my hair as my family looked on shocked.

Carlisle nodded, "If you don't want to answer you do not need to will worry. We won't push you. I wanted to know if I could give you a physical, to check on your health?"

Bella nodded, "I would appreciate that very much. Thank you."

I smiled and kissed her head.

"May I ask how you learned of vampires? Yesterday Emmett interrupted but if you don't want to answer you don't need to." Esme asked cautious.

Bella looked up at me silently asking me to answer. I nodded, "Bella found out about us when she was five. She had run away from a … a very dangerous home, and she was hiding in a warehouse. There was a pile of dead fish next to her so no one caught her scent. But apparently a group of our kind had decided to meet there and discuss when and where to move. One was talking about going into the vegetarian lifestyle." It was hard for me to say but Bella had had a hard enough time telling me he story, I wouldn't make her repeat it.

My brothers were stunned and the girls looked heartbroken.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Rose asked a little rudely for my taste.

Bella looked shocked, "Why would I do that?"

Everyone sighed, Alice went next, "Can I do your wardrobe?"

Bella looked slightly afraid, "Thank you but I would prefer to dress myself."

Alice smiled sweetly, "Okay."

Jasper and Edward shared a look and nodded before Jasper spoke. "Last night you spoke of a man who did something horrible in your presence. Do you remember his name?"

"You are going to hurt or probably kill him." She responded.

My brothers nodded at her accusation. She looked over at me and shook her head.

"Why won't you tell us?" I asked.

"You will leave me to help kill him." She responded as she fisted her hands in my shirt, clinging to me tightly.

I knew she was right, I would want to leave and kill the bastard…but could I be away from her… I thought back to my apartment and how much it had hurt to leave my room and go three rooms down to the kitchen… no I would not be leaving her any time soon.

I shook my head, "I would want to go Baby. But I cannot leave your side, I cannot hurt you."

She looked up from my chest in to my eyes, "Promise?"

I nodded, "I won't leave you Baby."

She sniffled and snuggled closer to me, "His name is James Hunter. He had blue eyes and blond hair. I can't remember where he lives."

My brothers nodded, "We'll find him and take care of him." Jasper spoke as his eyes turned black.

For the rest of the day my Bella and I talked about our lives and we got to know each other better.

She told me about all the places she had gone to, the ones who treated her well, and the ones who treated her worse than a neglected animal.

I had to take some breaks but she would calm me down so that she could finish her entire life story.

When she finished I told her what I remembered from my human life and then started on my vampire life. I made her food and kept her close. Alice and Rose tried to take her away from me, to give her a makeover but I wouldn't allow it. They were allowed to buy her cloths but she would have to approve them. She was not comfortable with anything that was very form fitting. That and she preferred to wear one of my sweatshirts over anything she wore.

She explained that she had a lot of scars that made her very self conscious.

I told her that she never had to feel uncomfortable with me, nothing would change how I feel about her. Also that nothing would change how beautiful she was.

**.**

* * *

><p>20 Reviews = final chapter in 1 week<p>

10 reviews = final chapter in 2 weeks

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my awesome readers. <strong>

**I would like to formally apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I have realized that I love writing because it takes me out of the real world. Not to say that my life is all that difficult compared to others, but it is hectic and at time not what I would wish for. My stories are my escape but in making them my escape I sometimes forget that I can't escape forever and when I return from my escape I must deal with everything that I have tried to keep out of my mind. However I have decided to continue writing, however my updates will be less often than I would like but it is needed in order for me to have a life outside of my writing. That said here is the final chapter for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes she would snuggle into my side and just sleep. Then sometimes she would ask me to hold her while she cried. Then other times she would snuggle into me and draw on my chest. However there were times when she would reach up and move my chin so she could kiss me. I would kiss her tenderly and then she would smile and snuggle back into my chest. It was distressing how sometimes she would be like a child. But then again she had such a horrible childhood.<p>

After a few days of being at home my girl started talking in her sleep...

"daddy… mommy…. please don't leave me… please I be good…I be good…" she half mumbled, half whimpered while tears began to fall from her eyes.

I heard my family stop what they were doing, they were all worried about her. Even though she had been her for days, she was uncomfortable with everyone if she was alone with them.

They all cared for her though, and I could hear the women wanting to come but the guys held them back.

I wrapped my body around her, and purred for her, "Baby, it is okay. I'm here, I won't leave you. I'm here baby girl. I'm here, your Emmy is here."

She snuggled into me, "Emmy… daddy…" She smiled in her sleep as I froze.

She slept through the night, and for the following week she would mumble my name and call me daddy in her sleep. I found that it did not make me uncomfortable, instead it made me proud. This meant I could care for her and provide for her. I could keep her safe and I could keep her happy.

However, she didn't remember what she would say at night, and I had not told her.

Today I was going for a quick hunt, while the family stayed with her and I was so worried.

She was so afraid that I wouldn't be back, but I promised her I would be back in an hour at most.

True to my word in forty-five minutes she was back in my arms, the only problem was that she had started crying after five minutes of me being gone. The family decided to go hunting so I could talk to my girl.

"Baby? why are you crying? I promised to be back, and I was?" I said as she snuggled into my chest.

"I… I just can't think of being without you. It hurts and then what if you don't come back. What if you leave me? What if your family decides that they don't want me for you? What if…" She was rambling and almost in hysterics.

I kissed her gently to stop her, then I pulled back I held her to my chest tightly. "It hurts me to be away from you to baby. I will always return to you and I will never look at another woman again. Honestly I doubt I could get it up for anyone other than you. I usually have a problem keeping it down, I am sure you have noticed, with our closeness. Now baby, you need to understand that I will not leave you. I love you baby girl. As for my family, well they care for you, baby. Every time they listen to a part of your story they want to comfort you, but I don't let them. You know, I could try and let them get closer to you. They want to but I haven't let them. I'm sorry for that baby girl, I truly am."

She smiled at me and kissed my chest, "Thank you. You always reassure me Emmy. I love you."

"I love you to baby girl." I said happily.

She snuggled into my chest, I decided now would be a good time to talk to her about her sleep talking, especially since we were finally alone.

"Baby girl?" I asked to get her attention.

She looked up at me happily. I kissed her gently before taking a deep breath. "Baby, we need to talk about something important. I know that by saying that I am making you nervous, but you have to know that what we are going to talk about doesn't make me uncomfortable in anyway." she looked confused and a little scarred, but nodded. "Baby girl, you have been talking in your sleep."

She gasped, "I'm so sorry, I'll try to stop."

I shook my head, "Baby girl, I don't mind it. I like that you talk in your sleep. But we need to talk about what you have been saying."

"What have I been saying?" she asked almost pleading with me to tell her.

"The first time it happened you were calling for your parents, and telling them that you would be good, so that they wouldn't leave you. I calmed you down, and you said my name, Emmy. But then you also called me daddy." She froze and her eyes filled with shock as she buried her face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter and nuzzled into her neck, "Baby girl, I don't mind it. It shocked me yes but ... well since the first night you have repeated saying my name then calling me daddy. I started thinking about it, and well… baby girl I like that you call me daddy. It makes me feel good, because you are my baby girl…and well you have never had a father, and um I can be your daddy and I can take care of you, and provide for you and I can keep you safe and happy. That is what a daddy does baby girl. I can be what you need me to be baby girl. I can. But just because I can be your daddy it doesn't mean that I can't be your Emmy to. Um…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like the idea of being your daddy, and I also like being you Emmy. And well, I don't find that wrong."

She had been quiet while I explained, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "If you're my daddy, then would that mean that we could never, be together?"

"Together, baby girl we already are together. You're my girl." I answered a little confused.

"But if you were my daddy then we couldn't be together, like we are now, and we couldn't move forward." she replied sounding very confused.

I had to smile, "Baby girl, have you ever hear about role playing?" She shook her head no, "Well it looks like it's time for lesson number one, Would baby girl like for her daddy to teach her something new?" I said nuzzling her neck.

Her breathing hitched and she nodded yes.

"Yes what baby girl?" I asked my voice rough and slightly demanding.

She snuggled into my lap, "I – I would like to learn something new, Daddy."

I smiled and kissed her nose, "That's a good little girl. Now Daddy is going to tell you about role playing. You see role playing is something that couples can do. It can be something they do just in the bedroom, or sometimes they do it all the time, even when in public just in a more discreet way. I'll give you an example, the girl in a relationship may get excited if her partner is dressed like a sexy doctor, while he may get excite if she wears a naughty nurse outfit. You see they can play this game of pretending to be the nurse and the doctor when they are in their room or in their house. But in a public place they may just call each other by their name or a nick name. Does daddy's little girl understand?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

She nodded, I gave her a look that I wanted a better answer than that, "Yes daddy, I understand."

I nodded, "You are such a good little girl." I kissed her sweetly as a reward. She smiled up at me happily. "Did you like that baby girl? Being rewarded for being a good little girl?"

She nodded, "I liked it a lot Emmy. I like you being my daddy."

I smiled, "Good girl baby." I kissed her again, slowly and sensually. "Now, I can be your daddy, but I can also be your Emmy. It would not affect us in the way you think. I believe it would bring us together even more. You see when we are in public I can call you baby, it is a term of endearment, but we both know what I mean is baby girl, or little girl. Right baby girl?"

"Yes Daddy" she replied with a giggle.

"Good girl," I said as I kissed her again. "Now when in public you can call me Emmy. Of course if we are in private and I just call you baby and you just call me Emmy, then that is fine. But it would be best that we keep the terms Daddy, daddy's little girl and daddy's sexy baby to our alone time and private time. Now I know that maybe you will feel a little uncomfortable using these terms with my family around, and that is okay. So what we will do is that we will keep these terms for our bedroom. The others will hear, but we have a family rule, what happens in the bedrooms is private, whatever you hear or think you hear, you can't speak or think about it. We all have good practice and understand these rules. So when you feel ready you call me Daddy in front of the family and I will know that you are ready. Does daddy's sexy baby understand? And are you okay with this name as well?"

"Yes Daddy, I understand, and I really like that name too." I kissed her again.

"You also need to understand, that you will need to ask permission for things and when we are alone you have to call me daddy. It will make me very happy." I explained.

"Yes daddy." she replied a little breathlessly.

"Also baby girl, we will have to find a way to punish you. Now I will never be cruel and we will work together along the way, you and me baby girl. And if I ever get out of hand or scare you, you tell me and I will never do anything to scare or make you feel uncomfortable again."

"Thank you Daddy." she said nodding happily.

"That's it baby girl." I kissed her again. "You will also be rewarded for being good for daddy."

She smiled at me as she snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

When the family returned they asked if everything had been resolved, I nodded in confirmation before carrying my baby girl up to our room.

She slept soundly mumbling the words daddy and Emmy. I smiled and kissed her each time.

When she awoke I kissed her sweetly.

"Daddy?" she asked shyly. I smiled and nodded for her to continue. "Can you make me toast for breakfast?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry baby girl but you need more than just toast for breakfast. Also if you are ready Carlisle needs to examine you today."

She sighed, "But Daddy I'm not hungry for more."

I pulled her closer to me so that she was lying on top of me, "Baby girl, you are 86 pounds, the healthy weight for you is around 100 pounds."

She gasped, "Daddy I'm sorry, I tried. Please forgive me daddy

I hugged her tightly, "Daddy's sweet little girl, baby I know you did what you could. But now that you are safe we need to get you healthy. That is what a daddy does, he makes his baby healthy."

She held out her hands for me, the universal sign for asking to be carried. The sign any little girl would give her daddy.

I smiled as I picked her up into my arms. She snuggled into me, "I am sorry Daddy. I really did try…um… Daddy… I gotta go potty…" she mumbled.

I nodded and carried her into the bathroom.

I sat her down onto the toilet and pulled down her pants and underwear. I held her by her waist on the toilet. She seemed shocked at first.

"A daddy holds his baby girl when she is potty training." I said as she nodded and did her business.

I helped clean her up. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?" I answered before leaving the room.

"I… I sometime forget that I have to go." She said looking down at the floor.

I nodded, "Does daddy's baby need diapers?"

She shrugged.

I nodded, "Okay we will get you some until you learn to go on your own okay."

She nodded and I kissed her head.

I carried her down stairs and sat her in my lap where I fed her a piece of toast and some eggs.

It was as though she had regressed into a childlike state, however retained some adult qualities.

I looked over at Carlisle, he nodded and too low and fast for her to hear spoke, "She will be back to normal after her needs have been met. She needs to learn that you are who you say you are and that you won't abandon her."

I nodded in thanks before taking her back upstairs where Alice had left some diapers. I put one on her, making sure she was comfortable.

"Daddy can I have some milk?" she asked shyly I nodded and quickly served her a glass.

After she finished it I took her to Carlisle's study I helped her out of her clothes and into a gown. Carlisle came in and took her blood pressure, weighed her, checked her heart rate and lungs then finally moved to check her body for marks and scars. She whimpered and pulled away from him holding her arms out for me.

I moved to her and ran my hands through her hair, she calmed down some, "Daddy is right here and Carlisle is a doctor he is going to make sure you are okay. He won't hurt you baby girl."

She whimpered and went for my hands. I held her hands in one of my own and used the other in her hair.

Carlisle did a full exam then assured me she would be okay if she gained weight. He took a blood test which my baby hated and then left us alone.

I dressed her and then carried her upstairs to change her diaper. She flushed red when she saw that she had needed it. I kissed her forehead and gave her some food.

For one month Bella acted as a child and had the needs of a child by the end of the month she started returning to normal.

In her moments of lucidity she thanked me for caring for her. I kissed her lips each time, knowing it wasn't child Bella but woman Bella who was thanking me.

It took another month for her to come back to me fully.

She started kissing me fully on the lips again and only called me Daddy when we were having private time.

She came out of her shell as she realized I would always protect her, that I would never leave her and most of all that I loved her.

A year after she had come to live with us I proposed.

She accepted happily and we were married on the anniversary of our meeting.

Now I was her Emmy. Only when she felt overwhelmed did she call me daddy. Sometimes in the bedroom she was my baby girl, but she never reverted back to her child like state.

As I look at her now two years ago we first met, and now I was about to turn her into a vampire and she would be mine forever, as I was hers. No longer was I the 7th wheel in the family. I has her savior, I was her Emmy.

Slowly I bent down as she cupped my cheek, I kissed her throat before biting as we were both climaxed together.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Please Review!<strong>

**I am not sure about a sequel but I will think about it. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


End file.
